


Perfect Day

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nude Photos, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Reminiscing, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus wakes up next to Sirius.





	Perfect Day

Remus wakes up the next morning with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Sirius, and for a moment he's back in 1981. Then he remembers.

“Quick question,” says Sirius, “did last night really happen?” 

Remus snorts. 

“I sure hope so, or I think I owe you an apology for going full octopus on you in my sleep.” 

“Speaking of which,” says Sirius, pressing himself more firmly against Remus' crotch, “good morning, Lupin.” 

“Good morning,” agrees Remus, and he kisses Sirius on the forehead. “Did you sleep well, love?” 

“I did, yes. But I was coming on to you. Please don't ignore my attempts at seduction.” 

“I know you were, you deliciously unsubtle creature, I just really need to pee first.” 

“Hmm.” 

“I'll fix you a cup of tea while I'm up.” 

“All right, then. You have my permission to leave the bed.” 

** 

“You're so beautiful in the morning.” 

Remus grins. 

“Laying it on a bit thick, are we?” 

“Shut up, it's true,” says Sirius. “You've always looked particularly nice in this sort of light.” 

“Yeah, you need your eyes checked.” 

“I know exactly what I need, and it is definitely not that.” 

“Let's hear.” 

“Well,” says Sirius, putting his empty mug down on the nightstand, “to begin with, I need you to get rid of your clothes – also go stand where the light is stronger, please. Thank you.” 

Remus, amused, goes and stands by the window. Sirius nods encouragingly. Remus takes off his undershirt and his boxer shorts. He's half-hard already. Sirius nods again, approvingly. 

“I could spend the whole morning just looking at you.” 

“Do you also want me to revolve slowly on the spot, rotisserie style?” asks Remus, politely. 

Sirius grins. 

“That would be ideal, actually, yes. I want to memorize you from every possible angle.” 

“Well, go ahead and take pictures, then.” 

Sirius swallows audibly. 

“Are you serious about that?” 

“Of course I am,” says Remus, delighted by the effect his offer had on Sirius. “There's a camera somewhere on the shelf over there.” 

“Merlin, we used to take so many pictures. I wonder what happened to them after, you know...” 

“I kept a few, actually.” 

Sirius looks up at Remus, shocked. 

“You kept the pictures? After what I did to you?” 

Remus grins. 

“Well, thank you, Sirius – I sure sound like a right tit, when you say it like that.” 

Sirius goes bright pink. 

“I did not mean– ” 

Remus waves his hand to shush him. 

“I kept them, at first, because I thought that surely we were going to get back together soon, which frankly _does_ make me a bit of a tit, all things considered. I stored them with my parents' old things. And then... I forgot about them, I suppose. I had more pressing things to think about. I only dug them out again last year, once it became clear that you were not, you know, actually a murderer. I have to say, they held up very nicely. Do you want to see them? They're in my nightstand.” 

** 

“This was always my favourite picture of you – it's a shame it's not exactly the sort of picture one can put in a nice frame and hang in the sitting room.” 

Sirius grins. 

“Says who?” 

“Says me,” says Remus, smirking. “This is definitely for my eyes only. Merlin, I remember exactly what we did right after I took this. Look, your jeans were already undone.” 

“I like this one,” says Sirius, holding up a picture of Remus in the nude. “I bet it would look lovely on the mantelpiece.” 

“Definitely a conversation piece. 'Here's a book on vampires I got from Romania, here's a Sneakoscope, here's a picture of my balls from fifteen years ago. Another cup of tea, Vicar?'” 

Sirius chuckles. 

“OK, this one takes the cake,” he says, holding up another picture. “Were we really...? 

“Yeah,” says Remus, very pleased with himself, “that is indeed a picture of you getting fucked, Pads. Merlin, that mirror we had on the bedroom wall was the best money we've ever spent. Look at your face – you used to really like my cock, didn't you?” 

Sirius takes a deep breath. 

“That's an understatement if I've ever heard one,” he says, grabbing Remus' erection with a slightly shaky hand. “I used to be _completely obsessed_ with it, and with good reason – look at it.” 

“It's all yours.” 

“Moony, I implore you: will you fuck me?” 

“Let me get the camera ready.” 

** 

Remus drapes himself carefully over Sirius' bony back, his cock nestled in the cleft of Sirius' arse. He kisses Sirius' neck, once, twice, three times – breathing in the lovely scent of his skin, trying to convince himself that it's not a dream, that he's really about to make love again to the best person he's ever– 

“C'mon,” says Sirius, impatiently. “Get on with it. I'm horny!” 

Remus snorts. 

“I was having _a moment_ here.” 

“Have a moment up my arse, if it's all the same to you.” 

“Always so crass,” sighs Remus, reaching for his wand. 

“I'll get you flowers after we're don– _aah_ , oh man, Moony, do that again, please.” 

“What, this?” says Remus, sliding his finger back into Sirius' hole. Sirius moans. Remus grins. 

“I've missed you so much,” says Sirius, panting slightly. 

“Oh, I can tell,” says Remus, slowly working a second finger in. “And I you, Pads.” 

Sirius whimpers in frustration. 

“OK, that's more than enough – stick it in already, will you?” 

Remus smirks. 

“I don't know, I think you could use a bit more pre–” 

“I said _now_.” 

“Your wish, my command, _et cetera_ ,” says Remus, and he slips his fingers out of Sirius' hole. He positions himself, his heart thumping somewhere behind his Adam's apple. “Don't laugh, but I don't think I've ever felt so excited and so nervous at the same time. I feel like I could just spontaneously burst into flames the moment I put it in.” 

“Sounds to me like you've not applied enough of that slippery stuff, if you feel like that's a concrete possibility.” 

Remus snorts. 

“You know what I'm trying to say.” 

“I do,” admits Sirius, twisting his head to look at Remus. “I'm more anxious about this than I was the first time we tried. I just want everything to be perfect – but it's just me and you, isn't it? If it's not perfect, we'll try again until it is. Mind you, sex is no Arithmancy, we're probably just being silly, but all the same... ” 

Remus blinks. 

“That's... a weirdly sensible take, Pads, coming from you.” 

“Oh, I've got hidden depths, all right,” says Sirius, grinning. “Speaking of which...” 

“Sirius!” 

Sirius laughs. Remus shakes his head. Everything goes perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write 100k words about the month or so Sirius spent lying low at Lupin's (I probably will, story after story).


End file.
